The present invention relates to an arrangement for supplying an internal combustion engine with fuel from a supply container.
One of such arrangements is disclosed for example in the German patent document 42 31 731 A1. This arrangement has a feed pump arranged in a supply container and insertable through an opening in the supply container. The opening in the supply container is closeable by a closure part on which a pressure regulator is arranged. The pressure regulator has a pressure chamber which has a connection to a pressure side of the feed pump, to the internal combustion engine and to an unloading conduit. The connection of the pressure chamber to the unloading conduit is controlled by a spring-loaded closing member which cooperates with a seat and releases the connection to the unloading conduit upon exceeding of a predetermined pressure in the pressure chamber. The closure part has an inner body which is smaller than the opening of the supply container. The inner body is provided with a casing which together with the inner body, sometimes with interposition of a sealing element, closes the opening. Passages are formed in the inner body and provide the connections to the feed pump, to the internal combustion engine and to the unloading conduit. Pipes are inserted as separate parts into the passages which form the connection to the feed pump and to the internal combustion engine, and the conduits for connecting with the feed pump and the internal combustion engine can be fitted on them. The closing member of the pressure regulator is formed as a ball which cooperates with a seat formed in the inner body of the closure part and a cross-section reduction of a passage. For reliable sealing by the ball, the seat must be machined, which means an expensive manufacture of the inner body of the closure part. Moreover, the inner body of the closure part which is provided with the seat must be made of metal for insuring a sufficient service life of the seat. The multi-part construction of the closure part with the inner body and with the casing requires an expensive manufacture. Finally, the pipes must be inserted separately into the inner body. As a whole, the construction of the closure part in this known arrangement is expensive as to its manufacture and mounting, which must be avoided from economical grounds.